


enabler

by asexuelf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/F, Genderbending, Genderqueer, Girl Qrow Branwen, Incest, Neopronouns, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Suggestive Themes, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships, if you couldn't tell already, purely self-indulgent, woman using he/him pronouns, woman using ze/hir pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Raven and hir sister come face-to-face in a tavern.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Raven Branwen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	enabler

**Author's Note:**

> title is a little tongue-in-cheek nod towards another incest pairing, ruby/yang! and it suits the fic, so i thought, why not :p maybe it runs in the family? lol
> 
> warnings for dubious consent, unhealthy relationships, and mentions of underage (consensual) sex
> 
> if you don't like genderqueer/nonbinary people or if you have an issue with the pronouns used in this fic, please don't bring it up with me. you're welcome to close out of the fic at any time.
> 
> hope you enjoy

Ze can feel those three words rising up like bile in hir throat, as violent and vindictive as every other word they’ve passed between them.

“I love you,” ze tells him. It sounds like _I hate you_. The bustling of the candle-lit tavern nearly swallows the words completely.

Qrow doesn’t reply. He just stares at his twin, his eyes as tired as ze’s ever seen them. They don’t smile anymore, those eyes. He’s not the girl ze knew at school. Now, looking so weary and pale, ze thinks he’s closer to the kid he was before, those heavy days when the tribe was everything and they were nothing.

“Family used to mean something to you,” Raven spits. Ze knew he wouldn’t reply, but something still stings. Something ze can never quite rub away, no matter how hard ze tries.

“Oh?” Qrow almost laughs, his lips curled down in a grimace. “Like it means so much to you?”

“You were singing a much different tune when I used to have you on Ozpin’s desk.”

He doesn’t blush like he used to. He doesn’t bite his lip and look away, bashful and flattered and desperate for hir touch on his too-soft skin. He just stares at hir with those familiar eyes - the eyes that ze sees staring back at hir in the reflection of every lake, against the glint of every blade. Those tired, unsmiling eyes.

“No,” he admits. “I guess I didn’t. But I didn’t know better then. That was before you _abandoned_ me. Before you abandoned-”

“That’s enough.” No need to take that road again. All it does is make Qrow raise his voice.

Ze can think of much better ways to make him scream.

“Get a room with me.”

For a moment, ze thinks he’ll refuse. There’s a steeliness to his face, something hard and miserable… But then his chin drops to his chest, as if in submission to the heavy axe above his head. As if gravity is pushing him through the floor and he can’t hope to fight it.

Soon, it won’t be gravity holding him down; it will be hir, just like ze used to. Just like ze should. There won’t be any shame left to cloud his eyes - only ecstasy. Only want.

He’s always been weak this way. So _pliant_ and malleable, at least for hir. Beneath hir. But, that’s okay. Where Qrow is weak, Raven is strong. Raven is a survivor. And, maybe, through hir touch, a piece of the girl ze used to love will survive again. For a few moments of pain and pleasure, Qrow will be hirs again, as he should be.

He pays for the room.

Ze leaves before the sun has a chance to rise.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
